


Movies and discoveries

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Gen, Movie Night, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Stark Tower, Steve Roger is an old man, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Eventualy the ever neutral Natasha looks up from where she's curled in an arm chair looking Steve directly in the eye. "the sound of music"Sam simply shorts "don't you think cap might object to the singing Nazis"Steve raises an eyebrow at sam. "singing... Nazis?".....................or.............The avengers have a movie night to ease the tentions of civil war...





	Movies and discoveries

Civil war was over and the avengers were just trying to get back together......

Even though the team was still trying to fix the freindships they once had.... It just wasn't working..... The whole group was still having arguments and were constantly bringing up old grudges, 

They needed a way to fix everything... To make them whole again And in the end they decided that watching a movie would be the best way to do this.....

It was simple.....

It was fun......

and best of all, it was easy!......

What could possibly go wrong?....

..........................................................

Soon, they had all arrived at stark tower and gotten in their respective seats around Tony's rather large tv.

The team sat in their groups (wilth Steve's on the left and Tony's on the Right) still holding the fact that they hate each other and it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out.

"So, guys what movie should we watch." Clint said rather loudly, while glaring at Tony.

"well, I have a few here. does anyone else have suggestions" Steve says, breaking out his trusty notebook to down the tension in the room a bit. Although it doesn't work because immediatly a argument starts out...

Rodney calls out "some like it hot"

Followed by a bitter "Robin Hood" by clint (to no ones surprise).

Tony smiles evilly "Errol Flynn?'

"Men in tights"

"Christmas Carol"

"Home alone"

Steve sighed as he put all of these on the list. Why was life so hard?...

Eventualy the ever neutral Natasha looks up from where she's curled in an arm chair looking Steve directly in the eye. "the sound of music"

Sam simply shorts "don't you think cap might object to the singing Nazis"

Steve raises an eyebrow at sam. "singing... Nazis?" (that one goes on the list)

"ooh in that case.... pearl harbor!!" tony says in a joking but, bitter voice..... 

A chorus of groans and protest followed.

"what, I kinda want to see capsicles head explode!" he says staring at the group. (Steve does not put that on the list).

walking into the room peter says "star wars"..., without even looking up from his phone.

the room goes silent. everyone stops to stare at the new kid in the back of the room..... Next, They all looked at each other and Then everyone started to talk all at once, looking at Tony and the new kid.

"Who the hell is he?" Called clint

Followed that was "Why is there a kid here?" From sam

Next was Steve's "What is going on?"

"Inviting kids to the avengers meetings now, stark" mocked wanda

"Is he your son!?" Bucky finally asked, his voice almost yelling over the chatter. Glancing in-between Tony and Peter.

"Nope," tony said popping the p. "he's my inturn and he is just here to do intern stuff right peter."

Peter looked him daringly in the eye "not an inturn" he says before turning to the avengers, addressing the rest "names Spider-man and i think I'll stay here.... I hope that is not a problem for you, Mr stark."

All he got in return was a bunch of incredulus stares from the team and an angry one from tony.

"Why would you tell them that." The billionaire hissed.

"Because, you guys were being stupid and I decided to fix the team myself." He paused. "But, I can't do that as just a 'kid no-one-would listen-to'." 

At this bit of news the others around the room recovered from their shock...

"You, brought a kid to battle!"

"You, had me drop a airplane hanger on a kid!"

"We nearly killed him"

Peter groaned. "Guy's just because I'm younger than you does not mean that I'm not as good." "I would have been fighting on the streets anyways,...... Mr stark just made sure I was doing it in a safer suit."

Peter looks at them a moment before saying. "So guys back to the movie?..."

"what did you say for your suggestion again?" Steve asks.

"star wars" peter says, eyes lighting up.

"kid, your a genius'" clint breaths

Sam actually smiles. "we are in the presence of the last two unspoiled adults in the entire world!"

Tony's eyes light up just like Peter's. "Oh my God, he doesn't even know that vader--"

Natasha has him in a choke-hold before anyone saw her moving "not another syllable."

tony raises his hands in surrender and Natasha let's go...

Steve looking inbetween the two like they were crazy.

Peter smiles happily... "Now, onto the movie."


End file.
